


Tidal Wave

by Ekhwanders



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhwanders/pseuds/Ekhwanders
Summary: Waverly has yet to tell anyone she's being possessed by a demon, but she's starting to have trouble staying in control.





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooooo!! SEASON TWO IS BACK AND IT IS WAYHAUGHT. After last night, I had to put my other projects on hold and get this out of my system. As soon as I get my other stuff finished, I'll be back to update all my stuff. I hope you enjoy this short little piece in the meantime. As always, let me know what you think! It makes me better! If you want to see more of something, let me know. If you didn't like something, feel free to say that too! You guys are the best. <3
> 
> Quick disclaimer: If anyone is worried about this being demon/Nicole sex, it's definitely not. I tried to make it as clear as possible that Waverly is in control for the good bits, as brief as I was with them this time.

Waverly pushed Nicole back against a wall in the upstairs hallway of the Earp Homestead. The redhead moaned, pain shot through her chest. Her chest was still badly bruised from being shot, but at the moment she didn’t care. She didn’t know what had gotten into Waverly. Whether it had been the shock of seeing her sister kill her other sister- even if she might have deserved it- or if it was seeing Willa shoot her girlfriend, or if it was something else entirely. Nicole Haught was an apt enough agent to know that something had changed in the young woman. She seemed bolder, less reserved, more likely to grab Nicole by the hand and drag her upstairs in the Homestead and pin her to a wall while Doc and Wynonna were still awake and chatting in the kitchen. But at the same time she had closed herself off, building subtle walls between herself and everyone else.

Waverly slid her hand up under Nicole’s shirt, craving physical connection. She shouldn’t have touched that beasts black blood. It had bonded to her and was threatening to take control. It was in moments like these, with Nicole, feeling the rush of her newfound love, of her true self, of this fabulous exploration of each other, that Waverly felt like she had complete control over herself. The all encompassing passion that Nicole evoked from Waverly gave her peace. The only problem was that Waverly hadn’t gotten enough time alone with her girlfriend since. She knew she was worrying her girlfriend, but fighting the demon within her was not something that she wanted to add to the mix of her gang’s troubles. With Dolls still being AWOL-freed but AWOL- Nicole being hurt about not getting to take their blood oath, and Wynonna teetering on the edge of the cliff after shooting Willa, the last thing Waverly wanted to do is turn all of the attention on herself, on a problem she brought on herself, on a problem she didn’t know if they would even be able to solve. Tonight, Waverly just wanted peace. She just wanted her tall sexy girlfriend, with her new very sexy haircut. 

She slid her fingers through the short copper hair, pulling Nicole back off the wall, trying to get their bodies as close together as possible. She dropped her hands to the hem of her girlfriend’s sweater tugging upwards. 

Nicole broke their kiss long enough to let her shirt pass between them. “Waves, baby, are you sure?” She whispered, concerned. If this is how Waverly wanted to be comforted, she would let her have it for tonight, but she wanted her to know how much she cared. How much more she wanted to be a part of in Waverly’s life than just the physical. But my god, she loved being physical with Waves. Shy, sweet, reserved, Waverly Earp had proved to be anything but. 

Waverly’s sweet eyes gave away so much, Nicole thought as she stared into them searching for an answer. Waverly was fighting something, she was so broken, she wished she would let her in, let her help let her comfort her with more than this. But Waverly nodded yes. “Please, baby. Please just…” Waverly felt a heat rise up her neck. “Please just take me?” 

Nicole softened. For tonight. She would help her love escape the pain for tonight. She could only hope that with time and affection and never ending loyalty, the younger woman would let her in fully. She smiled at the younger woman and tucked some of her messed wavy hair behind her ear. “Okay, baby.” 

Relief visibly washed over Waverly’s whole body. Nicole’s hands slid down Waverly’s back and up under her girlfriend’s short floral skirt. She fingered the edges of Waverly’s lace panties. Waverly’s mouth roamed to Nicole’s neck. The redhead’s eyes fluttered open in surprise. She realized they were still in the hallway. She could see Waverly’s bed from where she was standing and knew that she needed to get them there, and fast. Waverly had just ripped her belt through all of the loops and bit her earlobe at the same time. Nicole gasped. She dipped down and lifted Waverly up. The younger woman wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist. Nicole crossed the upstairs in just a few steps. She shut the bedroom down with her foot and leaned Waverly back against it. The young woman practically weightless in her arms. 

Waverly leaned back against her door and ripped her own shirt open, sending buttons clattering around her room. She let the blouse fall to the ground. She looked at the light bruise that spread across her girlfriend’s chest. She traced her finger along the lower edges of it, her thoughts drifting to Willa pulling that trigger, the fear, the pain, she could feel her control leaving her. She could feel the darkness coming. Her eyes flashed up to Nicole’s, who immediately saw the panic. “Baby it’s okay. We’re both okay. Yeah?” 

Waverly closed her eyes, she would not lose to this beast within her. Not tonight. Tonight she would only lose herself with Nicole. She took a deep breath, her mind clearing. She smiled softly at her girlfriend. “I’m glad you’re okay. I…” She looked at Nicole through her long eyelashes, “I love you, Nicole.” 

She knew it was true, she knew that Waverly did love her. But Nicole also knew that Waverly had a very distorted sense of the word love. It didn’t scare her, though. She would just keep loving her patiently. She kissed the young woman softly, lifting her up even higher on her waist and spinning towards the bed. She laid her down gently. She cradled Waverly’s face with her hand. “I love you, too.” 

Waverly smiled up at her, “you gonna join me on the bed?” She asked, her voice innocent, her face mischievous. 

Nicole shook her head no and grinned, dangerously. She pulled Waverly to the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. Waverly propped herself up on her elbows to watch Nicole as the redhead slid her hands up perfect, tan thighs pushing the floral skirt up and out of the way, and hooked her long deft fingers under the edges of Waverly’s lace panties. She pulled them down and off of Waverly. 

“Oh.” Waverly whispered. She smiled down at Nicole before laying back on her bed. 

Nicole kissed a soft line up both of Waverly’s thighs as she lifted them to rest on either of her shoulders. “Is this okay?” She asked softly, her lips hovering just over Waverly’s entrance. 

“Yes. Nicole, yes.” It was a broken plea. Her whole body was squirming with anticipation. Her back already arched of the bed. Nicole drug her short, neatly trimmed nails down Waverly’s spine. The young girl moaned. 

Nicole grinned a perfect dimpled grin and dipped her tongue into Waverly’s dripping wet folds. She traced an intricate pattern of tight, firm circles, and soft broad strokes from her girlfriend’s entrance up to her clit. She thought for the second time that Waverly tasted different. Definitely not bad different, but like her chemical markup had changed. The thought quickly faded when Waverly begged her for more. 

It was broken and desperate, she needed more of Nicole. She needed her in her. “Please…” She panted, her body already toeing the edge. “Please baby, can I have more?” 

Nicole slipped a finger into her, testing how relaxed Waverly was. 

Waverly moaned in pleasure. “More?” 

Nicole chuckled, adding another. She let Waverly adjust to the second digit. She knew if she was careful, she could add a third. She gave her a few, slow deep thrusts, spreading her fingers ever so slightly every time she pulled back. Her tongue slowing it’s work on her clit. Nicole didn’t want to end it yet. She didn’t want the sounds Waverly was making to ever stop. Nicole lifted her head, “Hey baby, can you take some more?” 

“Uh-huh.” Waverly’s hips had completely lifted off the bed. One hand had tangled itself in auburn locks, holding the lose strands out of Nicole’s face. The other was firmly gripping her comforter. 

Nicole slipped her third finger into Waverly and waited. She didn’t want to hurt her. She had only ever used three of her fingers on her once before. She felt a slight shudder go through Waverly’s body. 

Waverly had never felt this good in her whole life, let alone in the past few days. Her fear of the darkness was long gone. All she could think about was Nicole Haught and the way she was filling her completely right now. Waverly bit her bottom lip, vaguely aware that people were still awake downstairs and the fact that screaming might either concern them or embarrass Nicole, and she didn’t want to have to stop for either. Her body twitched around Nicole’s fingers. She wanted her deeper, so she lifted her hips hungrily. A high pitched moan escaped her throat. Nicole took the hint and started thrusting her fingers slowly in and out of her. Waverly whimpering with pleasure with each pump. 

As Waverly relaxed, Nicole picked up her speed, turning Waverly’s whimpers into full blown moans. Waverly pulled on Nicole’s hair, pulling her up towards her face, dropping her legs off her shoulders and wrapping them loosely back around her waist. She sat up to meet Nicole capturing the agent’s lips with her own. Waverly moaned into her mouth. Nicole’s fingers pumping furiously in and out of her. Waverly’s legs wrapped tighter. She could feel her orgasm building quickly. She broke her kiss with Nicole and caught her eyes. She wanted to share this moment with her. She wanted it to be something she could hold onto, a piece of bright light to help fight the darkness. 

She felt the first spasms ripple through her, her whole body tightened. Her head fell back, exposing her neck to Nicole, whose lips immediately covered it with soft kisses. “I got you, baby.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear. 

That did it. Waverly let go. Her whole body shook. Nicole could feel Waverly pulsing erratically around her fingers, her moans as shaky as her breathing. Nicole worked her through it, slowing with her until they came to a stop. Waverly melted into her, burying her face in the nape of Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole slowly withdrew her fingers from being buried deep inside Waverly. When their breathing was steady again, Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes. “That was…” Waverly started, but ended up just moaning in pleasure. 

The younger woman didn’t want it to end. She felt so good. She unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans and raised an eyebrow. Nicole nodded yes with a small smile. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The next morning Waverly’s eyes fluttered open to see a very peacefully sleeping Nicole. Waverly was tucked tightly into the taller woman’s side, the redhead’s arms draped loosely around her. Waverly reached up and traced her fingertips along Nicole’s jaw. Fear crept up on her. In her experience, Waverly found that people she loved often died. Her fingertips drifted to the fading bruise on her girlfriend’s chest. It had already almost happened. She was doing everything she could to keep Nicole out of the line of fire. To keep her safe. She knew it hurt Nicole to be left out of missions and important decisions, but what was she supposed to do? In her fear, she could feel the darkness creeping in, her control slipping away. She tried to blink it back, but she failed. Her eyes went black. 

Waverly fought, she fought it with all of her might. A terrible terrible demon was in her sleeping girlfriend’s arms. Waverly thought of the night before, of the taste of Nicole on her lips, the feeling of her girlfriend inside her. She started to take back control. She thought of their passionate kissing late into the night, of Nicole’s breathless laughter at something silly she had said. She couldn’t even remember what, but it had cracked Nicole up and it was adding to her warmth. The demon screamed in anger when Waverly slipped back into the driver’s seat. 

Nicole was startled awake by the sound of Waverly screaming in her arms. The young woman was dripping with sweat. “Baby? Baby, wake up.” 

Waverly opened her eyes again to a panicked Nicole. Tears filled her eyes. She was the danger that she was trying to keep Nicole from. She was the very monster she never wanted Nicole to face. 

Nicole kissed her forehead, running her fingers through Waverly’s long honey brown hair, concern coursing through her. “It’s okay, baby. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She planted more kisses on the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

Waverly looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. “Nicole, love, I’ve got something I need to tell you.”


End file.
